The Love Unknown
by Tootsie Roll 88
Summary: Hermione just got a new journal for Christmas. She is estatic about it. Now, all she does is write. Will she be able to save herself in time before she gets herself in trouble?


_All this time, I thought we were through, but then you came to me and told me words I longed to hear. I never expected it out of you, but now I know the truth, and it's what I expect from you. Please, don't keep me waiting, and come through on your words, for they are my sunshine, my happiness, my everything._

"Hermione!" a voice called in the distance.

Hermione closed her journal that she got for Christmas and made her way to the voice that was calling to her. "Yes?"

"It's almost time to eat my dear; can you please set the table?" her mother asked.

"Sure, no problem." Hermione went to the cupboard and took out some plates and glasses. She set them down neatly on the table. She went to a drawer and pulled out some forks and spoons. She set them next to the plates. Admiring her work, she poured drinks for her family. Sadness rose up in Hermione as tears streamed down her face. Her mother looked over at her and saw her crying she rushed over to her to comfort her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

"You know I cry when it's the last supper I get to spend with my family before I have to go back. I can't help it, it's just so sad."

"I know honey." Her mom smiled at her and gave her hug. "Let's just try and think happy thoughts. Then later, you can write them in that journal we gave you, how does that sound? I saw you writing in it earlier."

"I was. I really love it. It means a lot to me. Thank you." Hermione returned the smile. Her dad entered the room and they sat down to eat.

_I can't express enough how I feel for you. You don't know, and never will know just how much you really mean to me. You may know that you mean the world to me, but it's oh so much more. Tomorrow I will see you once again and my sorrow will turn to joy and my whole world will soon revolve around you, like it always has, and always will. Don't keep me waiting, my love. Don't keep me waiting._

It was minutes away from midnight. Hermione closed her journal and put it in her trunk. Today was sad to her, but tomorrow will be worth the sadness. If Hermione only knew what she was getting into. If only she knew tomorrow, and every day after, will be a day she will regret.

_Throughout the night, in my dreams, I imagined my life and yours; our life together. The future seems clear to me and yet so misty. I try and think of our future, but my mind brings me to the past. The past which I love to remember and would hate to forget. After all, my love, it was our first time together, and that is what I will cherish for the rest of my life. I cannot and will not forget it as long as I live._

Hermione looked up from her journal and looked at her watch. It was 15 minutes to 11.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Hermione frantically rushed around her room and put school items in her trunk. She quickly went over in her mind everything she needed and everything she had. Once she was sure that she was not missing anything, she gently put her journal in there and made sure it was secure. She closed her trunk and brought it to the front door. "Mom!" she yelled.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" her mother asked.

"Yes I am. We must hurry; we have 10 minutes before the train leaves."

"Yes, yes, of course. Let's go then, shall we?" Hermione and her mother left the Granger house to try and make it on time to the train station.

"We have one minute mom, come on!" Hermione screamed at her mother.

Her mother gave her a huge and smiled. "I love you, honey. Be good and have fun!" her mom waved to her as Hermione ran to the train. Hermione waved back from the train. As soon as she was on the train, it began to move. Hermione made it just in time. She found the compartment with her friends in it.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron both exclaimed at the same time. Harry jumped up and gave Hermione a hug. Things were still a little awkward between Ron and Hermione, so they shook hands and smiled at each other.

_Anxiously waiting until we can be alone again. My heart fluttered at the sound of your name and when I saw you, words could not express how I felt. Oh my dearest love! I wish I could throw you in my arms right now and hold you, kiss you, all night long. I want to go to our place; our secret, special place. I know you would love to too. I shall hope to meet you there, my love. I shall hope to meet you there._

"Hey Hermione, what are you writing?" a voice called from over her shoulder.

Hermione quickly closed her journal and fidgeted in her seat. "Oh nothing," she said casually. "Just some thoughts and ideas in my head."

"Can I see?" asked Ron.

"No! Of course not. These are my private thoughts. Under no circumstances can you read what I have written here."

"Sorry, I was just asking."

Hermione and Ron didn't breathe a word to each other the rest of the way, which wasn't very long since they were just about there.

"Uh, Hermione," Harry said softly and calmly. "You might want to change into your robes for school now."

"Oh! Right," she responded as she was taken out of her current thoughts. She left the compartment to go and change. Just as Hermione left, Draco entered.

"As if one appearance wasn't enough, Malfoy, you have to show your ugly face again?" Harry said coldly.

"As if I want to see yours," Malfoy remarked. "I only came in here because I was looking for someone. As far as I can see, they aren't in here, and if they were, I'd kill them for being so stupid as to actually be in here. Rot in hell, Potter, rot in hell," were Draco's last words as he left the compartment.

"You know, you'd think it would be bad enough seeing him once on this damn train, but twice, now that's too much for one person to handle," Ron told Harry. Just then, Hermione entered the compartment.

"Don't say anything to Hermione," Harry whispered. "You might upset her."

"Oh look! We're here!" Hermione exclaimed. Within a few minutes, all three of them were off the train heading to the Hogwarts castle.

_You went past me today without looking at me. I figured you didn't want people to get suspicious of us, but a quick glance would've tied me over until tonight. Oh, how special tonight will be. Once I'm in your arms and safe from the world, I will be at peace. Oh, my love, how special tonight will be. I hope tonight is like the first night we met. When we ran into each other up by the secret north tower. The look in your eyes was indescribable and nourishing. When you held me tight and made all of those promises to me, then we..._

There was a loud knock on the door to the girls' dormitories. Ginny then entered the room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she sat on Hermione's bed. "I missed you over Christmas vacation. How come you didn't stop by the Burrow?"

"I really needed to spend some time with my family. I was afraid to leave them, otherwise I would. Oh, I missed all the fun, didn't I?"

"Not too much. It was interesting trying to watch Harry and Ron cook something. They nearly burned the whole Burrow down. It was hilarious. Other then that, no more than usual."

"That would've been fun to see. I wish I was there. Maybe next time."

"Yeah, I hope so. So how was your vacation?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and said very excitedly, "Great! I had tons of fun. I got something I really like for Christmas, and, shock, shock, it isn't a book! Well, in a way it is, but it's still different."

"Ooh, what did you get?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I got a journal!" Hermione took out her journal to show it to Ginny.

"Can I look at it?" she asked.

"Well, um, no, you can't. I'm sorry, but I've written tons of stuff in it already and I'd rather you didn't."

"Oh darn. Oh well, that's OK. I understand. Well, I'm off to bed. I'm glad things worked out for you." Ginny stood up and walked out the door, leaving Hermione, once again, to herself.

"Maybe I should get some sleep for later tonight," she said to herself, "but I do need to make sure I get up in time." Hermione set herself a little reminder and dozed peacefully off to sleep.


End file.
